


Catch me up?

by JessicaIcePrincess



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, Wonhui - Freeform, bff!wonhui, busy!idol, light_angst, other svt members mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaIcePrincess/pseuds/JessicaIcePrincess
Summary: A classic bff wonhui comforting each other when they are busy.





	Catch me up?

 “So, dinner with me tonight?”

“Hmm. Let me check my schedule first.”

“You said you want to catch up with me right? I have so many stories to tell you. Many things happened in China.”

“Hip hop unit wants to do rehearsal until 9.00pm. So I guess after that we can go out, okay?”

“Sounds good. 10 minutes before your practice ends please confirm with me again. You know, just in case you have extra works to do, maybe I can get anyone else to accompany me to eat.”

“I know. I won’t be there all day, I promise. Just a couple of hours. I’ll surely come before 9.”

Neither of them believed him.

\---

Wonwoo glanced at his watch. It’s already passed 11 o’clock. He broke his promise to eat dinner with his best friend.

When he came back to the dorm, Jeonghan was waiting for him in front of the television.

“You promised him.” He sounds so pissed off like he was the one who waited for Wonwoo.

“Did he already eat?”

“He waited for you almost two hours here and felt asleep. Joshua forced him to the bed already.”

“Erm, I’m sorry I was too focused rehearsing and some more the guys also didn’t remind me it’s already past 9.”

“You dare to blame the others? Junnie didn’t call you because he didn’t want to disturb you. We did try calling you and what we got? A voicemail.”

“You can try reaching me using the members’ number though.”

“Jeon Wonwoo. Do I need to remind you again who’s the one making the promise again?”

“I promise I’ll not-”

“Cut it off, Wonwoo. Junnie’s going back to China in two days. Tomorrow he has practice with the performance team and after that he’s going to have his piano class. And please don’t ever promise him again when you can’t sure about that.”

“I know.”

\--

The next day, Wonwoo met Junhui during the breakfast.

“Hey. Sorry for yesterday.”

“Oh. Never mind. I was too tired yesterday waiting for you and ended up sleeping. Hahaha. Now I’m so hungry.”

“Junnie.”

“Hmm, yes?”

“I got an offer for acting in a drama.”

“Oh. Great.”  A paused was heard. “Congrats.”

“You don’t sound happy like I thought you would, Jun.”

He faced Wonwoo and smiled. “I’m just… it’s a bit sudden… it’s a bit of a shock, that’s all.”

“Not a shock. A surprise. A wonderful, fortuitous, bloody marvelous surprises.” He rubbed Jun’s hair. “I always thought that they would cast you first among us.”

“It’s your fate then. Good thing it wasn’t me. If it’s me, I don’t know how I will handle the schedule. Japan, Korean, Chinese schedule. I’m getting crazy if I get the offer.”

“Good for me, but bad for us. We can’t hang out like always anymore. When did our last moment together eating spicy food together?”

“Wonwoo. You have the others together here with you. I .. I just have Minghao over there.”

 “Hey Jun. We can talk about this with the company. You can say no. After the program ends, you can stop participating there and be here with us. ”

“It’s time for me to make Seventeen more shining over there. You guys have worked hard in here.”

“If you are happy in China, I’m happy then. If you feel alone there, then don’t sacrifice your happiness because of us. Future is always uncertain. What matters now is the present.”

He looked at Wonwoo’s face, trying to figure out whether or not he meant that. His lovely face. And now he just needed to figure out how to be happy about it.

\---

The news of Jun fainting after his performance during recording a program in China spreads like a fire. Seventeen is doing their v-live without the Chinese members when a Pledis staff signaling something to the leader about the bad news. S.Coups couldn’t handle his shock very well the moment he knew the news which causing Hoshi to take over the group v-line broadcast and slowly they ended the talk immediately.

A call from Minghao just then relieved the chaos.

“Minghao. What exactly has happened to Junnie?”

“Junnie fainted because he’s dehydrated. The kid didn’t care his body well and he’s ignoring me. Practice becomes his number one routine. He only eats once a day I think.”

“Did he tell you anything about being tired or something?”

“Nope. He only said that he needs to work harder until it’s perfect.”

“Perfect is a stupid word because it’s impossible. If I am going to compose a song until it’s perfect, then we are not may able to debut at all.” Scoffed Jihoon over the phone.

“You all knew how perfectionist Junnie he is.”

\---

“Junnie, Pledis said you can apply for a rest during our next comeback if you want to. Or perhaps maybe they will consider postponing your subunit debut later if the others are okay.”

“No, I’m okay.”

“But Jun, you’re working too hard right now, it’s not good for your health you know.”

“So do you.”

“Please think about this again?”

“Oh Wonwoo, I’m coming to Korea again tonight! Can’t wait to meet you guys. See you tonight!” He sounded cheerier than he felt.

Seven hours later, Jun arrived at the airport and straight away headed to the company although the manager insisted to bring him and Minghao to the dorm to rest.

Jun smiled, saying hi.

“I thought anyone of you guys will wait for us inside the van. All we got is the manager hyung. Haha.”

 “My schedule is pretty full today.” Wonwoo answered.

_Full of what?_ This question, of course, he did not ask out loud. _Practice can always be arranged according to the suitable time._

“Oh. I’m literally forgetting that you are the newbie actor Jeon Wonwoo. How’s your life, dude?”

“Jun. Welcome back.”

Wonwoo didn’t know why, but he felt something heavy in the air. Did Jun sound so frustrated when he discovered there’s nobody greeting them at the airport? Or is it because it’s only Wonwoo greeting them in the practice room?

He wanted to lighten the mood. “We are sorry for not being able to pick you guys at the airport.”

“No it’s okay. It’s not like I am alone. Haha. I have Minghao who literally always want to run away from me because I’m weird. Lol.”

_Too much ‘Haha’ and uses of ‘Lol’ in real world conversation sounds so fake, you know. Does anyone tell you that?_

“Jun. I’m sorry. I feel like I’ve been selfish. I’ve been so busy… and…”

“Hey.” He smiled broadly at him, determined to move them past this conversation he had never really meant to start. “It’s going to be fine.”

He really hoped it was. _Surely enough, one day we’ll be happy again after all these hardships._

 


End file.
